


mirrors and theurgy

by Corvitas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Poetry, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvitas/pseuds/Corvitas
Summary: A phantom thief -- though deft in his splendorous art -- is lured (mistakenly) by the modest beat of nothing.





	mirrors and theurgy

**Author's Note:**

> A spontaneous AkiYuuki poem. Enjoy.

some eyes made for a poor adventure.

his did. perhaps. ~~certainty? maybe—~~

no scrap of an argentine promise, none but the screw-and-bolt carcass of

a cimmerian centipede—  
laid in the worst shade of death.

**.**

**x }**  
“ _who said eyes were divine in the heat of love_  
_again?_

**.**

they played a game of mirror, mirror

each time proximity proved

beyond an opiate eidolon (guzzling fire in the water—

heroisms, metagraphic hooks- –  
storebought sleights to make up for nihil.  
**.**  
( _how’d they. how’d they  
turn to blooming tether in the noir-factor_

_anyway_  
  
**.**

I took your naught for a nectar  
( by some sorcerous error; a chant in murky sugars-deep- –  
_why’d the lull of your wasteland_  
_key itself in?_

**.**

and now  
now    ~~can’t you see that~~  
all I want is mirrors—

**.**

for my falsehood sun.


End file.
